Demon Beach Panic
.png |Summer Demise|Ranking Reward Amalgmation |Merrily|Point Rewards |Monad|Point Rewards |Rimtas|Point Rewards |Top Choice Bikini|Point Rewards ||Fantasy Archwitch ||Archwitch |Seleya|ATK • DEF 10x Soldiers +50% / 100% Demon Core +50% / 100% Pts +200% / 500% |Trickle|ATK • DEF 10x Soldiers +50% / 100% Demon Core +50% / 100% Pts +200% / 500% |Reinette|ATK • DEF 10x Soldiers +50% / 100% }} :This event occurred at the same time as the Battle Maiden Training Ground event. "Demon Beach Panic" has begun! Get LR DEMISE by earning point rewards and collecting Demon Cores to obtain her amalgamation material cards! Get in the top rankings to obtain GLR DEMISE's rebirth material, the Abyssal Elixir (Night)! ■Event Schedule 12:00 on July 1st ー 11:59 on July 16th (JST) ■New level Ultimate added! A new level Ultimate will be added and will be available starting from this event! ※For more details about each level balance adjustments, please refer to the "Demon Realm event changes" announcement. ■Special UR skill effect greatly increased! The Demon Realm Voyage DMG/Pt+ UR cards' special skill effects have been greatly increased. ★HUR/GUR/XUR Cards★ *Pt＋: 100% → 500% *Demon Core＋: 50% → 100% ★UR Cards★ *Pt＋: 30% → 200% *Demon Core＋: 20% → 50% ※The Demon Realm Voyage DMG/Pt+ UR cards can be summoned in the Realm Step-Up Summon. ■Hunt Point Rewards Accumulate hunt points to obtain point rewards. Evolve the exclusive cards that can be obtained from the point reward and Demon Core Exchange and amalgamate them with the following cards to obtain LR DEMISE! *HSR RIMTAS *HUR MERRILY *HUR MONAD *UR CHOICE BIKINI ※LR DEMISE can also be obtained if other cards aside from UR CHOICE BIKINI have been Rebirth. ■Rankings Players will be ranked according to the total accumulated Demonwitch hunt points. If you get in to the top 500, you'll receive Elixir (Night) which can be used for GLR DEMISE's rebirth so she can become XLR DEMISE! In addition, If you get in to the top 2000, you'll receive Herb (Night)) which can be used for GLR MONAD's rebirth so she can become XUR MONAD! ※Please refer to the Details Page for more details about how to obtain the event cards. ■Area Details The Bud, Bloom, Flora rebirth materials that can be used for certain event reward cards can be obtained with a low chance rate in certain areas! ※For information about the rebirth materials obtainable in each area, please refer to the Rewards list on the area details page that appears upon tapping the area's button on the map screen. ■Daily Quests Receive resources and Celestial Gems for completing Quests that will be added during this event! ※Daily quests are available from 00:00 on July 2nd to 11:59 on July 16th (JST). ※Please note that daily quests will refresh at 0:00 (JST). 【Caution】 ※Acquired Feather in this event can only be used during this event. ※Acquired Fruit in this event can be used for Rebirth of cards that possess SP Demon Realm Skill. ※Please note Cores obtained during this event will expire at 11:59 on July 23rd (JST). ※For more details, please refer to the "How to play a Demon Realm Voyage event" announcement for details ※Kindly understand that the event/campaign duration and contents are subject to change without notice. Demon Core Exchange Rewards Final Ranking